Harry Potter - und ein Stein!
by cold mirror
Summary: Es passiert eigentlich alles, was in dem Film auch passiert, nur etwas... kranker. Außerdem sind manche Dinge nichts für Kinder (Quirrel/Snape oder Snape/ Hermine gefällig???). Nur für kranke Menschen mit abnormen Humor! ^_^


Disclaimer: Warner Bros hat den Film gemacht, J.K.Rowling hat Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere erfunden, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die sich jemals so benehmen würden, wie ich sie hier darstelle! Der restliche kranke Müll ist von mir ganz allein!  
  
Anmerkung: Die, die das hier lesen, sollten mit folgendem ausgestattet sein:  
  
1. Abnormer Humor  
  
2. Vorliebe für Insiderwitze  
  
3. Eine Person, die einem ganz übertrieben vorließt (so ist es noch witziger!)  
  
4. Ein Glas Wasser (weil die Person sonst einen trockenen Hals bekommt - ist alles schon passiert!)  
  
Außerdem:  
  
-Sollte sie einige Simpsons-episoden kennen  
  
Ganz wichtig:  
  
-Sie müsste den Harry Potter Film auf Video oder DVD haben und ihn langsam aber sicher auswendig können, weil sie ihn jeden Abend ansieht!!!  
  
Und für's Verständnis: Es kommen einige bescheuerte Ausdrücke vor, die vielleicht nicht jedem bekannt sind, wie z. B.:  
  
Gasp = erschrecktes Einatmen von Luft (im deutschen gibt's kein Wort dafür! Ich kann doch nich *einatme* schreiben?!)  
  
Neeeoooo = das Geräusch eines abstürzendem Flugzeugs...  
  
Blam = Ein lauter Knall Und nu geht's endlich los:  
  
Harry Potter  
  
und ein Stein...  
  
(Eine völlig normale Straße.Irgendeine Katze setzt sich hin.)  
  
Irgendeine Katze: Miao. Ich setz mich ma hier hin.  
  
(Aus dem nahegelegenem Wald kommt eine Person.)  
  
Dumbledore: Uäh! Licht! Ich hol schnell mein Licht-Einfang-Gerät raus! (holt sein Licht-Einfang-Gerät raus)  
  
Lichter: Neeeeeeiiiiiiiiin! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! (werden eingesogen) Dumbledore: So! Ah... sie sind ja auch schon da!  
  
Katze (verwandelt sich in eine ziemlich alte Frau): Ja. Also? Wo ist denn das Kind?  
  
Dumbledore: Hagrid holt es grade.  
  
Katze (die eigentlich Prof. McGonnagal ist): Hagrid? Ist das nicht dieser Kerl, der so hässlich und behaart ist?  
  
Dumbledore: Sie haben "fett" vergessen!  
  
McGonnagal: Stimmt! Und diesem Neandertaler haben sie das Kind gegeben???  
  
Dumbledore: Ja! Ich würde Hagrid mein Leben anvertrauen...  
  
McGonnagal: Wirklich???  
  
(Flashback!)  
  
Einige Monate zuvor.  
  
Hagrid: Äh... Prof. Dumbledore, hier sehen sie mal, ich habe Salzsäure! Warten sie ich komme zu ihnen! WAA! Oh je. Jetzt ist alles auf ihr Gewand gespritzt...  
  
(Gegenwart.)  
  
Dumbledore: Nein, eigentlich nicht... (Ein fettes haariges Etwas kommt mit einem Motorrad vom Himmel geflogen.)  
  
Hagrid: Hallo. Ich hab das Kind dabei!  
  
Dumbledore: Mein Gott! Ist das hässlich!  
  
McGonnagal: Ja! Fast schon so hässlich wie Hagrid!  
  
Hagrid: Hey... (fängt an zu heulen)  
  
Dumbledore: Nanana Hagrid, es ist doch nicht so schlimm, dass wir das Kind einige Zeit nicht mehr sehen...  
  
Hagrid: Aber ich...  
  
Dumbledore: Sooo... jetzt legen wir das Kind einfach mal hierhin...  
  
McGonnagal: Und dann drücken wir die Türklingel und rennen weg!!!  
  
Dumbledore+McGonnagal+Hagrid: AHAHAHAHA!!! (rennen bescheuert lachend und mit in der Luft wedelnden Armen weg)  
  
(Die Jahre vergehen und aus dem kleinem hässlichem Kind wird ein großes hässliches Kind. Harry.)  
  
Fettes Kind (Dudley): Ich hab Geburtstag! Ich hab Geburtstag!!! (trampel, trampel)  
  
Petunia: Ja mein Liebling! Sieh mal, wir haben ganz viele Geschenke für dich!  
  
Dudley: (stockt) Wie viele Geschenke sind das???  
  
Mr. Dursley: Dreihundertsechsundsiebzig! Hab sie genau gezählt!  
  
Dudley: WAAAAS??? Nur so wenig??? Ich will mehr!  
  
Petunia: Ja gut, mein Schnuckel, dann fahren wir heute eben in den Zoo und kaufen dir ein Nilpferd!  
  
Harry: Ähm... hallo, ich bin auch noch da.  
  
Petunia: Harry! Mach Spiegelei!  
  
Dudley: Ich hab man Geburtstag und du man ni-ich!  
  
(Sie fahren in den Zoo.)  
  
Dudley: (drückt seine fette Nase gegen eine Schaukastenscheibe und betrachtet eine Schlange) Die soll mal was machen!  
  
Mr. Dursley: LOS! MACH WAS!  
  
Schlange: Nö.  
  
Dudley: Die's voll langweilig! (Sie gehen weg.)  
  
Harry: Tut ma Leid.  
  
Schlange: Macht nix.  
  
Harry: Dich nerven bestimmt die ganzen Menschen, wenn sie hier ihre Nasen an's Glas drücken.  
  
Schlange: Mh-Mh.  
  
Harry: Tja... hey, du ganz ja sprechen!  
  
Schlange: Ja... und?  
  
Harry: Schlangen können garnicht sprechen!  
  
Schlange: Ähähähä... doch.  
  
Dudley: HEY SEHT EUCH DAS AN! DAS IST TOTAL IRRE, WAS DIE SCHLANGE DA MACHT!!!  
  
(Er schubst Harry weg. Harry knallt hin, wird sauer, lässt das Glas verschwinden, die Schlange sagt "Dankesehr", Harry sagt "Bidde", alle sind sauer auf Harry, Harry wird wiedermal eingesperrt, plötzlich kommen ganz viele Briefe zu den Dursleys, alle drehen durch und dann komt Hagrid und holt Harry ab! *GASP* Und jetzt gehen sie shoppen!)  
  
Hagrid: So, wir müssen nur noch durch diesen Pub hier...  
  
Wirt: Hi Hagrid. Wieder das Übliche?  
  
Hagrid: Nein, nein. Ich muss heute mit HARRY POTTER einkaufen gehn...  
  
Gäste: (flüster, flüster) Harry Potter...  
  
Hagrid: Ach Mist, dabei wollte ich doch keinen so großen Aufruhr... Komm HARRY POTTER, MEIN BESTER FREUND UND KUMPEL, wir gehen weiter.  
  
(Ein dünner zitternder Mann stellt sich ihnen in den Weg.)  
  
Quirrel: H-Harry... P-Potter! Es ist mir eine Ehre sie k-kennenzulernen!  
  
Hagrid: Oh Harry, das ist Professor Quirrel. Er unterrichtet in Hogwarts Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste.  
  
Harry: Hi!  
  
Hagrid: Jetzt müssen wir aber wirklich weiter!  
  
Harry: Tschüß Professor Quirrel!  
  
Quirrel: Tschüß Harry P-Potter!  
  
Harry: (denkt) Hm... netter Mann...  
  
Quirrel: (denkt) Ich werde ihn aufschlitzen und ihm die Eingeweide rausreißen...  
  
(Beim Shoppen:)  
  
Hagrid: Na Harry? Hast du deine Einkaufsliste schon studiert?  
  
Harry: Ja ich brauche Zauberumhänge, einen Zinnkessel, eigenartige Bücher und einen Zauberstab... aber Hagrid... womit soll ich das alles bezahlen?  
  
Hagrid: Mit Geld.  
  
Harry: Äh. Ja. Logisch...  
  
(Sie gehen zu Gringotts, holen Geld und ein merkwürdiges kleines Päckchen.Sie gehen weiter einkaufen.)  
  
Harry: Was ist in dem Päckchen Hagrid?  
  
Hagrid: Darf ich nicht sagen. Streng geheim. (er setzt seine hypercoole Geheimagentenbrille auf.)  
  
Harry: Ähm. Ja. Nagut, ich brauche jetzt nur noch einen Zauberstab.  
  
Hagrid: Den kannst du hier kaufen! Ich muss mal kurz weg, komm aber gleich wieder! Du kannst dich ja schonmal umsehen!  
  
(Harry betritt missmutig den dunklen, muffigen Laden.)  
  
Unheimlicher, alter, stinkender Mann: Aha. Harry Potter. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann sie hier endlich aufkreuzen!  
  
Harry: H... Hallo. Ich brauche einen Zauberstab...  
  
UASM: Natürlich! Etwas anderes gibt es in diesem Laden auch nicht!  
  
Harry: Ja... stimmt...  
  
UASM: Ja mal sehen, dann nehmen wir mal den hier! (er zieht eine Schachtel aus einem Stapel, der sofort in sich zusammenbricht und dabei noch einige andere Stapel mitreißt.) Hopsala. Naja. Hier! Und jetzt schwing ihn!  
  
Harry: (schwing)  
  
Regal: (brech)  
  
UASM: Nee, war wohl nicht der richtige! Nimm den hier!  
  
Harry: (schwing)  
  
Lampe: (explodier)  
  
UASM: Tss, sowas... Dann... ist es wohl der hier!  
  
Zauberstab: (Leucht)  
  
Harry: Wow!  
  
Hagrid: Juuuuhuuuuu!!! Sieh mal! Ich hab 'ne Eule für dich gekauft!  
  
Eule: Krächtz.  
  
Harry: Schön! Ich hab auch schon einen Zauberstab gefunden! Wieviel kostet der?  
  
UASM: Oh, das macht Zweihundertsiebenunddreißigtausendfünfhunderdsechsundsiebzig Euro Achzig!  
  
Harry: ...  
  
Hagrid: WAS? Wie kommt denn dieser Preis zustande???  
  
UASM: Naja, äh... erstmal Phönixfedern finden, Holzbearbeitung, Schachtelmaterial... UND MEINE EINRICHTUNG!!!  
  
Hagrid: Na sowas... ich glaub es nicht...  
  
Harry: ...  
  
Hagrid: ...es ist billiger geworden!  
  
(Sie gehen zum Hogwarts-Express. Da steigt Harry ein und ist auch bald auf dem Weg zu seiner neuen Schule.)  
  
Harry: Hi, ich bin Harry, wer bist du?  
  
Ron: Ich bin Ron.  
  
Harry: Wollen wir Freunde sein?  
  
Ron: Hokay!  
  
Fette alte Dame: Möchte jemand Süßigkeiten?  
  
Ron: Nein danke, ich hab noch ein paar Krümel von meinen Keksen, die mir meine Mutter voriges Jahr gebacken hat.  
  
Harry: Schadet das nicht deinem Magen?  
  
Ron: Hm... Du Magen, schaden dir vergammelte Kekse?  
  
Magen: Nein Ron, vergammelte Kekse schaden mir überhaupt nicht.  
  
Ron: Siehst du? Mein Magen sagt, vergammelte Kekse schaden ihm überhaupt nicht!  
  
Harry: (sieht Ron für ein paar Sekunden schweigend an) Wir hätten gern alles!!!  
  
(Einige Zeit später kommt ein Mädchen mit zerzausten Haaren hereingestürmt.)  
  
Hermine: Hat hier zufällig jemand eine fette Kröte gesehen?  
  
Harry: Wenn du die Süßigkeitenfrau meinst, die ist grade weggegangen.  
  
Hermine: Hey du! Zauberst du grade???  
  
Ron: Ich... äh.. nein...  
  
Hermine: Oh... Zauber gefälligst was!!!  
  
Ron: Warum?  
  
Hermine: Damit ich mich über dich lustig machen kann!  
  
Ron: Ja... gut... ähm... stultus fetteus rattus gelbus werdus!  
  
(Doch leider klappte der Zauber nicht und Rons Ratte explodierte in tausend Fetzen!)  
  
Ron: Meine Ratte... (schnüff)  
  
Hermine: Idiot. Ich zeig dir mal wie man richtig zaubert! Pass auf: Oculus reparo!  
  
(Harrys Brille ist plötzlich wieder heile. ~Hab ich eigentlich erwähnt, dass sie kaputt war? Nein? Oh... naja...~)  
  
Hermine: Oculus reparo ist übrigens Latein und heißt wörtlich übersetzt: "Das Auge ist repariert".  
  
Harry: (nimmt seine Brille ab) Wow! Danke kleines Mädchen!  
  
Hermine: (bemerkt, dass Harry Harry Potter ist) Hey, du bist Harry Potter! Ich bin Hermine Granger... ach... äh... und du warst?  
  
Ron: (hat ein paar undefinierbare Sachen im Mund) Iff bimm Rom Weawli!  
  
Hermine: Sehr erfreut... Tja, dann... werd ich mal wieder gehen!  
  
Harry: Tschüß!  
  
Ron: Füß!  
  
Hermine: ...du hast Dreck auf der Nase, weißt du das? Sieht nicht schön aus! Genau da...  
  
(Langsam aber sicher nähern sie sich ihrer Schule. Als sie endlich da sind, begrüßt sie auch schon Prof. McGonnagal ~Katze~ an der Treppe.)  
  
McGonnagal: Hallo Kinder, bitte wartet hier, ihr werdet gleich in eure Häuser eingeteilt. Ich muss nochmal eben was erledigen...  
  
(Sie verlässt die Halle und geht auf Klo.)  
  
Draco: Dann ist es also wahr... was im Zug erzählt wurde? Harry Potter ist ab jetzt in Hogwarts!  
  
Harry: Hi, ich bin Harry, wer bist du?  
  
Draco: Äh... Jetzt lass mich meinen Text erstmal zu Ende sprechen!!! Wo war ich? Ach ja! Das sind Crabbe und Goyle!  
  
Harry: Crap und Goil, alles klar!  
  
Draco: Und ich bin Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry: Wollen wir Freunde sein?  
  
Draco: Ähhähähä... warte doch erstmal! Du kennst mich doch erst seit einer Minute! Ich bin ganz schön unfreundlich musst du wissen! Ich bin Draco Malfoy!!!  
  
Ron: (prust)  
  
Draco: Du findest meinen Namen wohl lustig! Nach deinem brauch ich ja garnicht zu fragen! Rote Haare, ein vergammelter Zauberumhang, eine Tüte mit Kekskrümeln- ganz klar ein Weasley! Du wirst sehen Potter, manche Zaubererfamilien sind besser als andere! (er reicht ihm die Hand) Komm wir verbinden uns und gründen eine große überglückliche Familie!  
  
Harry: Ähä... nein...  
  
McGonnagal: So da bin ich wieder. Kommt Kinder, wir gehen jetzt in die große Halle!  
  
(Quetsch - Spladder)  
  
McGonnagal: Was war das denn?  
  
Neville: TRAVER!!! (er hebt die Überreste einer zermanschten Kröte hoch.)  
  
McGonnagal: Ih.  
  
(Sie gehen in die große Halle. McGonnagal holt einen großen, dreckigen, stinkigen, schimmeligen, mit Blut bespritzten, sprechenden Hut hervor.)  
  
Hut: Hallo.  
  
McGonnagal: Ich rufe euch jetzt einzeln auf - und zwar nicht nach dem Alphabeth!- und dann wird euch der sprechende Hut in die einzelnen Häuser einteilen. Es gibt Gryffindor... Hufflepuff... Ravenclaw... und Slytherin.  
  
(Draco, Crap und Goil zwinkern sich zu, klatschen dreimal in die Hände, drehen sich im Kreis und geben sich kleine Briefchen in denen steht, dass Slytherin wohl ganz okay wäre...)  
  
McGonnagal: So... ähhhhm... dann nehm ich mal... Hermine Granger!  
  
Hermine: Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Bloß keine Panik!  
  
Neville: Panik? Wer ist in Panik??? NIEMAND IST IN PANIIIIIIIIIIK!!! (er springt aus dem Fenster...)  
  
(Hermine kommt nach Gryffindor... genauso wie Harry und Ron. Draco kommt nach Slytherin... genauso wie die beiden Fettbacken Crap und Goil! Dann gibt's was zu Essen.)  
  
Harry: (mampf, mampf) Wer ist eigentlich der gutaussehende, attraktive, anmutige, schwarzhaarige Mann, der da neben Professor Quirrel sitzt?  
  
Percy (~Bruder von Ron, Schülersprecher, Schwuchtel~): Das ist Professor Snape. Er unterrichtet Zaubertränke. Aber jeder weiß, dass er hinter Quirrel's Job her ist!  
  
Snape: (schaut Harry an)  
  
Harry: (schlägt die Hände vor den Kopf) Arg! Meine Narbe!!!  
  
Snape: (mampf, mampf) Quirrel, können sie mir den Kartoffelbrei geben?  
  
Dumbledore: Kinder! Ich muss euch noch etwas wichtiges sagen! Es ist verboten in den großen Wald zu gehen! Außerdem hat mich unser Hausmeister Mr. Filch darum gebeten, euch zu sagen, dass ihr den Korridor im dritten Stock besuchen solltet, weil er sich dort gerne mit kleinen wehrlosen Kindern vergnügt und sie einen grausamen Tod erleiden lässt. Danke.  
  
(Nach dem Essen werden die ganzen Kinder in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gebracht ~Nicht bummeln!~. Am nächsten Tag haben sie ihre erste Stunde mit Prof. McGonnagal.)  
  
Ron+Harry: (fetz, fetz)  
  
(Sie rennen in den Klassenraum. Eine Katze sitzt auf dem Pult. Sehr verdächtig...)  
  
Ron: Ou man! Wie gut, dass die alte, hässliche McGonnagal uns nicht gesehen hat! Und im Grunde genommen bin ich auch froh, dass ich sie nicht sehen musste! Bei ihrem Anblick könnt ich kotzen!  
  
Katze: (verwandelt sich in McGonnagal)  
  
Ron: Wow! Das war mega abgefahren!  
  
McGonnagal: (ihr rechtes Augenlid zittert ein wenig) Danke. Soll ich sie in eine Uhr verwandeln, damit sie beim nächstem Mal nicht zu spät kommen?  
  
Harry: Wir äh... haben uns verirrt...  
  
McGonnagal: (mit leichtem Zucken in der Wange) Na dann eben in einen Lageplan. Wenn sie ihre Plätze nicht finden?  
  
(Nach einer aufregenden Stunde Verwandlung, gehen sie in den Zaubertrank Unterricht.)  
  
Kinder: (schrei, kreisch)  
  
Tür: (knall)  
  
Snape: (rennt quer durch die Klasse zu seinem Pult)Albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel und kindische Hexereien wird es bei mir nicht geben!  
  
Neville: ES GIBT KEIN ZAUBERSTABGEFUCHTEL UND KEINE KINDISCHEN HEXEREIEN??? AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! (springt aus dem Fenster)  
  
Snape: Des weiteren möchte ich, dass ihr diesen Schweinestall hier ausmistet! Ich lasse mich nicht dazu erniedrigen euch zu unterrichten, um dann in diesem Dreck zu sitzen!!!  
  
Ron: Entschuldigen sie bittte... (er sammelt seine Kekse vom Boden auf. Und isst sie...)  
  
Snape: Natürlich erwarte ich von niemandem, dass er die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens versteht, aber dennoch... die weinigen unter euch, die die gewisse Veranlagung besitzen... die lehre ich in diesem Kurs wie man den Kopf verhext... wie man die Sinne auf eine Reise reise schickt... Ruhm und Ansehen zusammenbraut... und sogar wie man den Tod verkorkt.  
  
Draco: (ding, ding... Highscore...)  
  
Snape: Andere wiederum...  
  
Harry: (kritzel, krickel)  
  
Snape: ...die vielleicht mit der Auffassung nach Hogwarts gekommen sind sie hätten es nicht nötig dem Unterricht zu folgen... (~TO NOT PAY ATTENTION!!!~)  
  
Hermine: (stößt Harry an)  
  
Harry: (schmeißt seine Schreibsachen weg und tut so als wär nix)  
  
Snape: Misssssster Potter...  
  
Harry: (denkt) Hey, der hört sich voll genauso an, wie die Schlange, die ich neulich getroffen hab...  
  
Snape: ...unsere neue Berühmtheit. Was passiert, wenn ich einem Wehrmutaufguss geriebene Dillwurzel hinzufüge?  
  
Hermine: (meldet sich)  
  
Harry: Ähm...  
  
Snape: Keine Ahnung? Nagut, nächster Versuch. Wo würdest du suchen, wenn es hieße, du sollst einen Bizuar beschaffen?  
  
Harry: Bei ihnen?  
  
Hermine: (fuchtelt mit den Armen in der Luft) Nehmen sie mich, nehmen sie mich, ich bin so schlau!  
  
Harry: Ich weiß es nicht, Sir.  
  
Snape: Und was...  
  
Hermine: WARUM NEHMEN SIE MICH NICHT DRAN???  
  
Snape: ...ist der...  
  
Hermine: ICH WEISS ALLES! NEHMEN SIE MICH DRAN!!!  
  
Snape: ... Unterschied zwischen...  
  
Hermine: NIMM MICH!!!  
  
Snape: (schluck) Äh...  
  
Hermine: ...ähähä...  
  
(Und auch diese Stunde ist schnell vorbei. Komischerweise muss Hermine noch etwas länger im Klassenraum bleiben... Dann ist Pause!)  
  
Kinder: (mampf, mampf)  
  
Ron: Oh seht mal! Die Eulenpost!  
  
Eule: WAAAAAAAAAA!!! (Sturzflug! Neeeeeeeoooooo! Crash! Spladder!) Quiek...  
  
McGonnagal: Ih.  
  
Ron: Neville, ich glaub, deiner Eule geht's nich so gut...  
  
Harry: Was ist das denn?  
  
Ron: Das ist der Tagesprophet.  
  
Harry: Kann ich den haben?  
  
Ron: Klar.  
  
Harry: (les, les) Hey, bei Gringotts wurde eingebrochen! Genau das Verließ, wo Hagrid das merkwürdige Päckchen her hat!  
  
Ron: Wer ist Hagrid? Was für ein Päckchen? Was ist Gringotts?  
  
Harry: Äh...  
  
Unbekannter, unwichtiger Junge: Seht mal! Neville hat ein Erinnermich bekommen!  
  
Hermine: (wischt sich ein paar eigenartige weiße Flecken vom Umhang) Davon hab ich schonmal gehört. Wenn es sich rot färbt, heißt das, man hat etwas vergessen.  
  
(Das Erinnermich färbt sich schwarz.)  
  
Neville: Und was ist, wenn es sich schwarz färbt?  
  
Hermine: Dann musst du sterben!  
  
Neville: Oh... (fällt tot um)  
  
(Nun haben sie... äh... Besen-Flieg-Unterricht!)  
  
Snape: Hallo... ähm... mir fällt grad ein, dass ich ja garnicht euer Besen- Flieg-Lehrer bin... tja, dann werd ich mal wieder gehen...  
  
Hermine: Oh... ja und ich, äh... muss auch mal eben kurz... weg!  
  
(Snape und Hermine rennen händchenhaltend ins Schloss zurück...)  
  
Madam Hooch: Guten Tag Kinder!  
  
Kinder: (monoton) Gu-ten-Tag-Ma-dam-Hooch...  
  
Hooch: Guten Tag Amanda! (~wer zum Teufel ist Amanda???~) Guten Tag. So! Stellt euch links neben euren Besen, hebt die rechte Hand und sagt "Auf!". Für Linkshänder gillt das natürlich umgekehrt.  
  
Kinder: Auf!  
  
Neville: Fua!  
  
Besen: (BLAM!)  
  
Ron: Waa! Meine Nase! Arg! Der Besen hat mir mein Nasenbein ins Gehirn gerammt!  
  
Harry: (kicher, kicher) Tja, dann musst du wohl sterben!  
  
Ron: (prust, kicher) Halt die Klappe Harry!  
  
(Wärend Blut aus Rons Ohren läuft, kommt auch schon Hermine mit noch mehr weißen Flecken auf ihrem Umhang zurück.)  
  
Hooch: (denkt) Na das ging ja schnell... (laut) Und jetzt setzt ihr euch auf die Besen rauf, stoßt euch vom Boden ab, schwebt einen Moment und kommt dann wieder runter. Los geht's! (pfeif)  
  
Neville: WAAAAAAAAA!!! (Neeeeeeoooo! Blam! Crash!) Argh!  
  
Hooch: Oh je... eine gebrochene Hand. Gut, ich bring dich in den Krankenflügel. Ihr anderen bleibt hier. Und wenn ich einen mit seinem Besen rumfliegen sehe, dann schieß ich ihn ab! (sie geht weg. Draco klaut Nevilles Erinnermich ~Neville ist doch tot?!~, Harry will es wiederholen, McGonnagal sieht in fliegen, findet das toll, steckt ihn in die Quidditsch- Mannschaft, Wood ~noch 'ne Schwuchtel...~ erklärt ihm die ganzen Bälle und dann ist... äh... Feder-Fliegen-Lass-Unterricht mit Prof. Flitwick, einem kleinem unglaublich hässlichem Viech!)  
  
Flitwick: Nicht vergessen: Das Wutschen und Wedeln! Alle zusammen!  
  
Kinder: (monoton) Das-Wutsch-en-und-We-deln...  
  
Flitwick: Und dann sagt ihr "Vingardium Leviosa"!  
  
Ron: Vingardium Leviosaaa!!! (fuchtel, fuchtel)  
  
Hermine: Ron! Stop, stop, stop! So stichst du noch jemandem das Auge aus!  
  
(Stech, Spladder!)  
  
Neville: Ahhh! Mein Auge! Du hast mir mein rechtes Auge ausgestochen!  
  
Ron: Du hast doch noch ein anderes.  
  
Neville: Oh ja stimmt... Das rechte war aber mein Lieblings-auge!!!  
  
Hermine: Außerdem hast du die falsche Betonung! Es heißt "Levioooosa" und nicht "Leviosaaaaa"!  
  
Ron: Mach doch selbst, wenn du so superschlau bist!  
  
(Hermine lässt die Feder fliegen, wärenddessen explodiert der unbekannte, unwichtige Junge...)  
  
Harry: Ih.  
  
McGonnagal: (kommt kurz in den Klassenraum und schlägt Harry auf den Hinterkopf) Das ist mein Text!!!  
  
(Als die Stunde vorbei ist gehen die Kinder nach draußen.)  
  
Ron: Ou man, ich sag's euch Leute! Hermine geht mir echt auf den Sack!  
  
Neville: Das würde ich auch gerne behaupten, aber mein Sack ist mir abgerissen, als ich mal Pferdchen gespielt hab und über einen Stacheldrahtzaun gesprungen bin...  
  
Ron: Ähm ja... Jedenfalls ist sie superätzend!  
  
(Hermine rammt Ron und rennt weg.)  
  
Harry: Das hat sie gehört.  
  
(Dramatische Musik! Und dann ist Halloween!!!)  
  
Kinder: (mampf, mampf)  
  
Harry: Wo ist eigentlich Hermine abgeblieben?  
  
Neville: Sie sitzt auf dem Mädchenklo und kommt dort seit Stunden nicht mehr raus.  
  
Ron: Flitzekacke?  
  
Neville: Äh... nein, sie weint.  
  
Harry+Ron: (schluck)  
  
Tür: (knall)  
  
Quirrel: TROOOOOOOOLL! TROOOOOOLL! TROLL UNTEM IM KERKER!!!  
  
Dumbledore: Waaaaaas?  
  
Quirrel: TROOOLL!!!  
  
Dumbledore: Waaaaaas?  
  
Quirrel: Troll.  
  
Dumbledore: Waaaaaas?  
  
McGonnagal: Haben sie schon wieder ihr Hörgerät vergessen?  
  
Dumbledore: Waaaaaas?  
  
McGonnagal: Gah! Hier nehmen sie meins! (stopf)  
  
Dumbledore: Oh danke. Also was wollten sie Quirrel?  
  
Quirrel: Ehem, also nochmal: (räusper) TROOOOOOOLL!!!  
  
Dumbledore: GASP!  
  
Quirrel: Ich dachte ich sag's ihnen... (neeeeooo! Blam!)  
  
Kinder: (quiek, schrei, kreisch)  
  
Dumbledore: Seid ruuuuuuuuuuuuuhig!!!  
  
McGonnagal: Waaaas?  
  
Dumbledore: Ich sagte: Seid ruuuuuuhig!!!  
  
McGonnagal: Waaaas?  
  
Dumbledore: Oh... ich hab ja noch ihr Hörgerät! Hier bitte!  
  
McGonnagal: Ih.  
  
Dumbledore: Verfallt jetzt bitte nicht in Panik.  
  
Neville: Panik? Wer ist in Panik??? NIEMAND IST IN PANIIIIIIIIIK!!!  
  
Dumbledore: Die Vertrauensschüler führen ihre Häuser in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Und ich gehe mit den Lehrern in den Kerker.  
  
Percy: Okay, los kommt Kinder! Nicht bummeln!  
  
Snape: (guckt verstört, rennt schnell in einen anderen Raum)  
  
Harry: Wo will der denn hin?  
  
Ron: Tja, wenn man muss, dann muss man...  
  
Harry: Oh Gott!  
  
Ron: Was's'los?  
  
Harry: Hermine! Sie weiß nichts von dem Troll! Wir müssen sie holen!  
  
(Sie fetzten weg. Aber der Troll ist natürlich schon längst bei Hermine und bedroht sie. Aber durch Harrys Zauberstab-attacken und einen gekonnten Zauberspruch von Ron erledigen sie den Troll!)  
  
Ron: Cool...  
  
(Harry zieht seinen Zauberstab aus der Nase von dem Troll)  
  
Harry: Ih.  
  
(McGonnagal: GAH!)  
  
(Snape+Quirrel+McGonnagal kommen ins Mädchenklo gestürmt.)  
  
McGonnagal: (sieht den Troll, bekommt einen Herzinfakt) AH! (fällt um)  
  
Snape: (holt seinen Erste-Hilfe-Zaubertrank-Kasten raus) Immer ich... immer ich... (belebt McGonnagal wieder)  
  
McGonnagal: (richtet ihre Frisur) Sie beide sind mir eine Erklärung schuldig!  
  
Harry: Wir äh...  
  
Hermine: Es war meine Schuld, Prof. McGonnagal! Ich hab soviel über Trolle gelesen und dachte ich komm klar. Aber wenn Harry und Ron nicht gewesen wären... dann würde ich jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr leben...  
  
McGonnagal: Nagut... dann... bekommen sie 10 Punkte Abzug, weil sie ein dummes kleines Mädchen sind!  
  
Snape: (sieht Hemine wollüstig an)  
  
Hermine: (zwinker)  
  
Snape: (zwinker)  
  
McGonnagal: Und was sie beide angeht: Ich hoffe ihnen ist klar, dass sie bei ihrem Versuch den Troll zu bezwingen hätten sterben können! 5 Punkte... gewinnt jeder von ihnen für Gryffindor... für unglaubliches Glück! (geht weg)  
  
Ron: Hmpf... das wären dann verrechnet... genau Null...  
  
Harry: (schaut auf Snape's blutiges Bein)  
  
Snape: (schaut sich selbst auf's Bein) GASP! (verdeckt es mit seinem Umhang und geht weg)  
  
Quirrel: G-Geht jetzt lieber! Vielleicht wacht er auf! (lacht hysterisch) AHAHAHAHAAAAAHAAAAA!!! (räusper) Ehem...  
  
(Harry+Ron+Hermine gehen die Treppen zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen hoch, die sich dann aber dämlicherweise verschieben und sie zum dritten Stock führen)  
  
Harry: Wo sind wir?  
  
Hermine: Oh mein Gott! Wir sind im drittem Stock!!!  
  
Ron: Sieht ganz schön dreckig aus...  
  
Hermine: Das ist Filchs Wohnung!  
  
Ron+Harry: Yike!!!  
  
Katze (diesmal nicht McGonnagal!): Miao.  
  
Ron: Das ist die Katze von Filch!!! Lass uns bloß abhauen!!!  
  
(Sie rennen den Korridor entlang. Doch eine Tür versperrt ihnen den Weg!)  
  
Ron: OH NEIN! WIR WERDEN ALLE STERBEN!  
  
Hermine: Geh weg! Alohomora!  
  
Filch: (von weiter weg) Hast du jemanden aufgespührt meine Süße?  
  
Katze: Nö.  
  
Filch: Nagut, dann eben nich...  
  
(Sie haben es geschafft! Doch was ist das??? Ein riesiger dreiköpfiger Hund knurrt sie an!)  
  
Harry+Ron+Hermine: AAAAAHHHHHH!!! (sie rennen zurück in ihre Schlafsähle)  
  
Hund: Oh... (schnüff) Niemand will mit mir spielen!!! Wäääää!!!  
  
(Beim Mittagessen:)  
  
Ron: Komm, iss wenigstens ein Stück Toast!  
  
Hermine: Du brauchst viel Energie für das Quidditsch-Spiel.  
  
Harry: Ich hab aber keinen Hunger...  
  
Snape: (taucht aus dem Nichts auf) Viel Glück heute... Potter! Allerdings wird ein kleines Quidditsch-spiel nach ihrem Sieg über den Troll doch kein Problem für sie sein? Selbst wenn der Gegner... Slytherin heißt... (schrille dramatische Geigenmusik!) Muahahahahahahaaaaaa!!!  
  
Harry: Ähä... danke.  
  
Snape: (humpelt weg)  
  
Harry: Deswegen all das Blut!  
  
Hermine: Was für Blut???  
  
Harry: Snape hat den Troll losgelassen! Als Ablenkungsmanöver! Und dann hat er versucht sich an dem dreiköpfigem Hund vorbeizuschleichen, aber der hat ihn gebissen! Und ich wette, er ist auch bei Gringotts eingebrochen, um das zu stehlen, was Hagrid kurz zuvor rausgeholt hat! Und das bewacht der Hund jetzt!!!  
  
Ron: Harry. Iss. Deinen. Toast.  
  
Harry: (hat kleine Kreisel in seinen Augen) Ihr glaubt mir doch, nicht wahr?  
  
Hermine: Jaa Harry, wir glauben dir. Es wird aaaalles gut. (nuschelt mit verzerrten Mundwinkeln leise zu Ron) Hol Madam Pomfey...  
  
Eule: (krächtz, quiek)  
  
Ron: Hm? Ist ein bisschen früh für Eulenpost...  
  
Eule: (quiek, quiek, krächtz, quiek, krächtz) Übersetzung: Halt's Maul! Ich flieg nicht nochmal zurück!!!  
  
(Die Eule lässt ein großes Paket fallen, das aussieht wie ein Besen. Was da wohl drin ist...?)  
  
Harry: Ich frag mich was da drin ist...  
  
Ron: Vielleicht eine übergroße Klobrille!  
  
Harry: COOL! (öffnet das Paket) Och nö... ist nur ein Besen...  
  
Ron: Harry! Das ist der Nimbus 2000!!!  
  
Großaufnahme von der leuchtend goldenen Schrift "Nimbus 2000": (Engelsgesang...)  
  
Harry: Aber wer hat mir den geschickt?  
  
McGonnagal: (zwinker, zwinker)  
  
Ron: Uhuhuhu! Ich glaube sie ist in dich verliebt!  
  
Harry: Ih.  
  
McGonnagal: (o.O)  
  
(Ein wenig später beginnt das Quidditsch-spiel. Alle kloppen sich und dann dreht Harrys Besen durch...)  
  
Hagrid: Was macht Harry denn da mit seinem Besen?  
  
Ron: Keine Ahnung, aber es sieht echt bescheuert aus...  
  
Harry: (kommt kurz vorbeigeflogen) Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Ron: Hö hö hö!!! Echt lustig, Harry!  
  
Harry: (kommt wieder vorbeigeflogen) Heeeeeeeeelft miiiiiiiiiiiir!!!  
  
Hermine: (schaut durch ihr Fernglas) Es ist Snape!  
  
Snape: (flüster, flüster)  
  
Hermine: Er verhext Harrys Besen!  
  
Ron: Tu doch was!  
  
Hermine: Ja... moment...  
  
(Sie rennt mal eben ganz schnell über das kilometergroße Spielfeld, die ganzen Tribünen entlang...)  
  
Hermine: (schubst Quirrel beiseite)  
  
Quirrel: AHH! (fällt die Tribüne runter)  
  
Hermine: Snape inflamare!  
  
Snape: (steht in Flammen) Hm?  
  
Snapes Nachbar: Sie brennen! Sie brennen!  
  
Snape: Argh! Mein schöner Anzug!!!  
  
(Die übrigen Leute versuchen das Feuer auszutreten. Nicht ganz angenehm für Snape.)  
  
Schnatz: Ehem. Hallo. Bitte fangt mich mal.  
  
Harry: (hat seinen Besen immernoch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! (schluck)  
  
Jordan (~Typ mit Dreads~): Oh mein Gott, was ist das? Harry Potter ist auf dem Boden aufgeprallt!  
  
Hagrid: Warum krümmt er sich so? Sieht aus als wär ihm schlecht.  
  
Harry: (kotz)  
  
Schnatz: Ih.  
  
(McGonnagal: ...)  
  
Jordan: Harry Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen, Gryffindor gewinnt!!!  
  
Publikum: Yee-ha.  
  
(Harry+Ron+Hermine gehen später mit Hagrid über den Schulhof, dem dann aber leider was über Nikolas Flannel rausrutscht, aber keine Sau weiß wer das ist. Und dann ist Weihnachten!)  
  
Hermine: Was macht ihr denn da?  
  
Ron: Wir spielen Schach... Dame nach E5!  
  
(Die Dame zückt ihr Maschinengewehr und metzelt Harrys Figuren nieder.)  
  
Hermine: Das ist barbarisch!  
  
Ron: Das ist Zauberschach, so geht das...  
  
Hermine: Naja, ich geh jetzt weg, tschöß!  
  
Ron+Harry: Tschöß!  
  
Hermine: Und sucht mal weiter nach diesem Typen, den niemand kennt.  
  
Unbekannter, unwichtiger Typ: Meinst du mich???  
  
Hermine: Nein.  
  
UUT: Oh...  
  
Harry: Wir haben doch schon die ganze Bibliothek nach ihm abgesucht!  
  
Hermine: Nicht in dem verbotenem Teil... ein schönes Weihnachtsfest...  
  
Ron: Ich glaube, wir haben 'nen schlechten Einfluss auf sie...  
  
Hermine: Tschüß Sevie! (wink, wink)  
  
Snape: Tschüß Hermine! (wink, Luftküsschen)  
  
(Und eines Abends gibt's endlich Geschenke!)  
  
Ron: HARRY! HARRY! WACH AUF!  
  
Harry: Was denn? Wie siehst du überhaupt aus?  
  
Ron: Oh tja... äh... (hat einen trendy braunen Pullover mit einem flippigem "R" drauf!!!) den hat mir Mum gestrickt. Dir schenkt sie glaub ich auch einen...  
  
Harry: Ich... Ich bekomme Geschenke!!!  
  
Ron: Klar!  
  
Harry: Wow, was kann hier drin sein??? (schnappt ein Geschenk raus, das schwarz eingepackt ist) Oh! Es ist von Professor Snape! (holt eine kleine Flasche mit einem Totenkopf raus) Wow, Gift!  
  
Ron: Och menno... mir hat er nur eine Flasche Clearasil geschenkt...  
  
(Bei Hermine zu Hause:)  
  
Mrs. Granger: Schätzchen, hier ist noch ein Geschenk von deinem Lehrer! Aber es bewegt sich ein bisschen! (schiebt ein großes Paket vor sich her, dass die Form eines Menschen hat, außerdem hat es ungefäht in der Miite eine merkwürdige Ausbeulung...)  
  
Hermine: Oh äh... ich mach's in meinem Zimmer auf...  
  
(Wieder bei Harry+Ron:)  
  
Harry: Und was ist das? (packt eine hässliches Geschenk aus) Ein Umhang!  
  
Ron: Zieh ihn mal an!  
  
Harry: (zieht den Umhang an)  
  
Ron: Wow! Das ist ein unsichtbar-machender Unsichtbarkeits-mantel, der unsichtbar macht!  
  
Harry: Hui!  
  
Ron: Wer hat dir den geschenkt???  
  
Harry: Weiß nicht, aber diese Karte war dabei...  
  
Karte: Lieber Harry, dein Vater gab mir dies vor seinem Tod. Gebrauche ihn gut!  
  
Tschüß, dein heimlicher Verehrer!  
  
Ron: Was hat das zu bedeuten?  
  
Harry: Bestimmt bedeutet das, dass ich mit diesem Umhang in die verbotene Abteilung in der Bibliothek gehen soll, um nach Nikolas Flannel zu suchen!  
  
Ron: Oh! Ich gaube ich verstehe! Du willst mit diesem Umhang in die verbotene Abteilung in der Bibliothek gehen, um nach Nikolas Flannel zu suchen!  
  
Harry: Genau!  
  
Ron: Was für ein gerissener Plan!  
  
(Harry geht mit dem Umhang in die verbotene Abteilung in der Bibliothek, um nach Nikolas Flannel zu suchen...)  
  
Harry: Flannel... Flannel... wo bist du... (zieht ein Buch aus dem Regal)  
  
Buch: Ah.  
  
Filch: WER IST DA?  
  
Harry: Gasp! (haut seine Lampe um)  
  
Filch: Wo bist du? Raus aus deinem Versteck!!!  
  
Harry: (schleicht sich langsam an Filch vorbei)  
  
Katze: Miao! (fauch)  
  
Harry: (flücht, flücht)  
  
(er rennt schnell in den Korridor, doch dann kommt plötzlich Snape und schlägt Quirrel gegen die Wand.)  
  
Quirrel: Severus! I-Ich...  
  
Snape: Sie wollen mich doch nicht zum Feind haben Quirrel...  
  
Quirrel: I-ch w-weiß nicht w-was sie meinen!  
  
Snape: Sie wissen genau, was ich meine... (bemerkt irgendwas)  
  
Harry: Gasp! (hält sich den Mund zu)  
  
Snape: (fuchtel, fuchtel, schnapp) Tss... (dreht sich wieder zu Quirrel) Ich hoffe sie wissen wem sie verplichtet sind...  
  
Quirrel: I-Ich...  
  
Snape: Halt die Klappe und küss mich!  
  
Quirrel: Oh Severus! (küss, leck, sabber)  
  
Harry: Ih. (versteckt sich in einem nahegelegenem Raum)  
  
Filch: (kommt etwas später herbeigestürmt) Ah, die Herren Professoren! Ich hab das hier gefunden! (hält Gleit-gel hoch) Das war bestimmt einer dieser Schüler!  
  
Snape: Ähm...  
  
Quirrel: J-Ja, ja... d-die Schüler...  
  
(Harry findet in diesem Raum den Spiegel Nerhegeb, sieht seine Eltern, erzählt's Ron, Dumbledore versteckt den Spiegel woanders und dann sind die Weihnachtsferien auch schon wieder vorbei!)  
  
Hermine: Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein???  
  
Buch: (Blam!)  
  
Neville: Argh!  
  
Hermine: Ich hab euch in der falschen Abteilung suchen lassen, das Buch hatte ich schon seit Wochen ausgeliehen! (schlägt eine Seite auf) Hier! Nikolas Flannel, blablabla, Stein der Weisen, Punkt!  
  
(dann gehen sie mitten in der Nacht zu Hagrid, um ihn ausquetschen, der hat aber grade ein Drachenei bei sich, das hat Malfoy auch noch gesehen, verpetzt sie, McGonnagal gibt allen 'ne Strafarbeit, sie gehen mit Hagrid in'n Wald, treffen Voldemort, gehen wieder raus, sitzen am Kamin, reden über Voldemort und dass Harry geschützt ist, solange Dumbledore da ist, am nächsen Tag geh'n sie wieder zu Hagrid, kriegen raus, dass Voldemort jetzt weiß, dass Fluffy einschläft, wenn man Musik macht, dann sagen sie McGonnagal, dass sie Dumbledore sprechen wollen, der ist aber nicht da und Harry ist gearscht!)  
  
Hermine: Was machen wir denn jetzt?  
  
Harry: Wir müssen den Stein der Weisen vor Snape bekommen, damit Voldemort ihn nicht kriegt!  
  
Ron: Und wie sollen wir das machen?  
  
Snape: Guten Tag Herrschaften... Was könnte drei junge Gryffindors, wie ihr es seid, dazu veranlassen drinnen zu sein? Heute ist herrlicher Tag...  
  
Hermine: Wir äh...  
  
Snape: ("Ich-fick-dich"-Blick)  
  
Hermine: ...ähm...  
  
Snape: Hütet euch lieber... wohlmöglich denkt noch einer...  
  
Harry: ("Wenn-hier-einer-Hermine-fickt-dann-bin-ich-das!"-Bilck)  
  
Snape: ("Ich-gehe-auch-mit-kleinen-Jungs-ins-Bett!"-Blick) ...ihr brütet etwas aus! MUAHAHAHAHAAA!!! (rennt weg)  
  
Harry: Wir steigen durch die Falltür! Heute Nacht!  
  
(Es wird Nacht...)  
  
Harry: Okay, alles klar?  
  
Ron+Hermine: Jo!  
  
Harry: Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt los!  
  
Traver: Quak, quak.  
  
Ron: Traver! Du hast hier nichts zu suchen!  
  
Neville: Und ihr habt hier auch nichts zu suchen!  
  
Harry: Neville, das geht dich nichts an!  
  
Neville: Ihr bringt Gryffindor nur Ärger! Ich lass euch nicht durch! Ich... ich kämpf gegen euch!  
  
Hermine: Neville, das tut mir jetzt unglaublich Leid, aber es muss sein! Neville mortus est!  
  
Neville: AAAAHHRG!!! (fällt tot um)  
  
Ron: Manchmal kannst du echt gruselig sein Hermine. Brilliant... aber echt gruselig!  
  
(Sie gehn zu Fluffy, machen den ganzen Kram der so Actionmäßig ist und Harry tötet Voldemort!)  
  
Harry: (wacht im Krankenflügel auf) Hm? (sieht tausende von "Werd-wieder- gesund"-Karten und Süßigkeiten)  
  
Dumbledore: Ah... wie ich sehe hast du dich gut erholt, Harry!  
  
Harry: Was ist passiert???  
  
Dumbledore: Es ist ein gutbehütetes Geheimniss, was zwischen dir und Quirrel passiert ist...  
  
Harry: (denkt) Oh nein! Ich und Quirrel??? IIIIIIIHHHHH!!!  
  
Dumbledore: ...demzufolge weiß es die ganze Schule.  
  
Harry: Was ist mit Ron und Hermine?  
  
Dumbledore: Sie stehen draußen vor der Tür. (öffnet die Tür)  
  
Ron+Hermine: Hi Harry! Wir...  
  
Tür: (BLAM!)  
  
Dumbledore: Siehste, sie stehen vor der Tür!  
  
Harry: Ja... äh... darf ich zu ihnen?  
  
Dumbledore: Sicher! Und du willst doch auch nicht das große Fest verpassen?  
  
(Das große Fest beginnt. Alles ist schön Slytherin-mäßig geschmückt. Aber Dumbledore verteilt nochmal 'n paar Punkte und Gryffindor gewinnt. Alles wieder gut. Die Kinder gehen nach Hause. Endlich.)  
  
Bibi: Hallo Leute, hier bin ich!  
  
Snape: Wer. Ist. Das.  
  
Bibi: Was? Einige von euch wissen nicht wer ich bin? Na dann passt mal auf!  
  
Kinder: Bibi Blocksberg - die kleine Hexe - kann so manches...  
  
Madam Hooch: (zückt ihre Schrotflinte) WÄREND DER FERIEN DÜRFEN ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINE BESEN FLIEGEN!!!  
  
Kinder+Bibi: AAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
Hooch: (Blam blam blam!!!)  
  
Kinder+Bibi: UUUAAAARRRGH!!! (Spladder!!!)  
  
Snape: Gut gemacht!  
  
Hooch: Danke, Sevie! (zwinker)  
  
Snape: (zwinker)  
  
(Alle gehen glücklich dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen)  
  
  
  
the end! 


End file.
